The NICHD Fetal Growth Study (NFGS) is a multicenter prospective observational study to establish a standard for normal fetal growth (velocity) and size for gestational age in U.S. The study recruited 2,400 healthy, non-obese, low-risk pregnant and 600 obese pregnant women. Supports Z1AHD08852, 9150143